A twist in time
by vamprubberducky
Summary: To girls get sucked into a book world where they become the harowen of the storey.


**A Twist of Time**

Mom it's time to go if we don't hurry up I'm going to miss my train said the 12 year old native American girl. Hi my name is Stephanie and this story is about me and my friend An that will show up shortly. Ok Stephanie I'm ready now said her mom. They both hopped onto the conveyer belt Train station please and hurry. If I'm late because of you said Stephanie. Don't worry about it that's what the automatic rewind button is for said her mother. I rather not use that if I have to because it's an incidence to everyone on the train said Stephanie. Stephanie and her mother boarded the train just in time. The train started to fly it took only fifteen minutes to content. Ding ding we will be arriving in cubu Japan station shortly said the announcer over the intercom. Where are we supposed to meet them? Asked Stephanie. In front of the dorms said her mother. There it is over there said Stephanie pointing to where seven people were standing. Stephanie and her mother joined the rest of the group. If you all please fallow me said the lady at the front of the group. They went into a sitting room inside the dorms. I am Mrs. Ouatony. Now then you are wondering why I sent your children letters and two tickets. I am with the public education board and my higher up to me to pick four people for a foreign exchange program. If you except I am going to need the parents to sign over there parental rights said Mrs. Ouatony. While you make up your mind you will be able to sleep here in the dorms said Mrs. Ouatony. When will we see our children again? Asked A muscular gentlemen. You wouldn't because the group would be traveling the world in search of more knowledge said Mrs. Ouatony. Let me show you to your rooms said Mrs. Ouatony. Finely we're alone said Stephanie's mom. So what do you want to do? Asked Stephanie's mom. I think it's a great opportunity for me to further my education said Stephanie. So you want to stay here? Asked her mother. Yes said Stephanie. The next morning all the parent agreed and signed over there parental rights to Mrs. Ouatony. All the parents left on seperit trains to go back home. Well the first thing we ought to do is to get to know each other since we will be living together here said Mrs. Ouatony. They went back to the sitting room where they were yester day. Staring from the left I need your name, where you come from, and your family history said Mrs. Ouatony. A boy with short dark brown hair was the first to speak. My name is Gustoff my family comes from Russia said Gustoff. The next in line was a boy with red hair. My name is Ansley and my family hails from Scotland said Ansley. The third of us was a girl with short dish water blond hair. My name is An and I'm half Egyptian and half Chinese said An. Finely it was my turn. We look out of place I am the worst me with my long black hair in a braid said Stephanie to herself. My name is Stephanie and I'm native American said Stephanie. Ok I will need everyone to go to the library before dawn every morning to check the dial on the top floor for planetary alignment said Mrs. Ouatony. I will be there said Stephanie I am awake at the crack of dawn anyhow said Stephanie. Stephanie fell strait to sleep and had a curious dream about the library. The next morning she was being shook awake. Stephanie get up you need to check the dial said An. What? Asked Stephanie. I'm late said Stephanie you go I will be there in five minutes. An went upstairs where she saw Mrs. Ouatony, Gustoff, and Ansley. Where is Stephanie? Asked Mrs. Ouatony. Right here said Stephanie running up the stairs sorry for being late I had a strange dream. Oh we are lucky all of the planets will be aliened in just a few minutes said Mrs. Ouatony. As the sun was supposed to have come up there was a flash of white light and instead of a wall being there was a room. Everyone went into the room to investigate. It looks as if the ancient Egyptians writings on the wall and the Ancient Greeks had left a large collection of books in this room, but why hadn't they ever known about this room before unless it was do to a Curtin planetary alignment. That had to be what triggered the room to appear. It so happened that Stephanie knew how to read the ancient Greek writings and An knew how to read Egyptian Hieroglyphics. They started to read a book that looked like both languages. An found a book that was strange; it was not like all the others. It was written in her ancient language. An called everyone over. They all looked at the writing. It was in all their languages, it seemed as if an invisible hand was writing in it. Soon the two girls found themselves at home but it was a different time period. It seemed that the girls had been sucked up into the book. The door to the room started to close. The two boys grabbed the book and barely made it out of the room with the Teacher. As soon as the two girls went into the book all memories of their existence was erased from there world. Stephanie found herself in early America before Columbus had discovered it. She was in Indian Territory, it was a good thing that she knew the native language; otherwise she would have been killed. They figured that she was a sister from one of the neighboring tribes. An ended up in China of long ago. She found herself in a back alley where traitors and thieves hang out. An cried for help because she was being chased by some guys that was drunk. She wasn't watching were she went and ran right into a Chinese Khufu master. The man kick dropped the guys that was chasing An, she had passed out and the man was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Stephanie was living happily with an Indian family that had adopted her. There came the day that the enemies of the Indians started to kill Stephanie ran in front of the fighting she cried for the fighting to stop in a big booming voice that was not her own a brilliant purple light surrounded Stephanie . Everyone around her started to bow to her because they knew of the legend of the Priestess of Pavo. Mean while An had awakened from her daze in a bed, the tall Chinese man was cooking on the fire. An sat up, oh finely you have awaken , "Are you ok miss?" asked the Chinese man. I think I am but I am kind of hungry said An. "What are you doing here stranger?"Asked the Chinese man. Well I got lost on my way home," I was famished so I stopped her to get something to eat but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" said An making it up. Kind sir may I ask your name? Asked An. My name is Yin He names after the marking on my elbow there in green Chinese writing Yin He (silver river consolation). So what city are you heading to? Asked Yin He. Ah said An. Will you believe me if I said I'm from china in the year 3015? Asked An. Actually I would because there is a legend that tells of a future descendent of the emporer will come save the past with the help of her star worriers said Yin He. So you think that I'm the future emporis? Asked An. Yes well aren't you? Asked Yin He. I don't think so said An. Where did you read or hear about this prophesy? Asked An. Well I thought I was translating it right but I could be mistaken its riley old writing it was kind of worn said Yin He. Yes but where? Asked An. It's in the shrine of Chamueleon said Yin He. Take me to it said An. Meanwhile Stephanie is enjoying a feast prepared by all the indains including the enemies. Why are you doing all this for me? Asked Stephanie. The prophecy of course said one of the village elders. What prophecy? Asked Stephanie. The elder of the village takes her to the alter where the prophecy lies. At the same time Stephanie and An read the prophecy. There will come a day when two young girls appear to save the lands with six shining star warriors apace. So are you one of my six star warriors? Asked An. Yes I am said Yin He. So that must mean that my friend is hear as well said An. Hold on there is more on the other side said Yin He. In order to save the land the priestess of chamaeleon and pavo must summon the power of there own God, take the power in, and then finely the priestess will be given seven wishes. The only time you can summon chamaeleon and pavo is when all the planets are allied in the heavens all the star worriers must be found to do the summons. So how am I supposed to find all six star worriers? Asked Stephanie. Each star worrier has his or her own special abilities and also has a marked name of the constellation somewhere on there body young one said the village elder. Our cheef's Son is one of your six his name is fighting crab said the elder. He has the name of cancer the crab in the sky his special abilities are in fighting that is why he's called fighting crab The village elder took Stephanie to fighting crab then left them alone. May I see your mark? asked Stephanie. Fighting crab took off his shirt on his chest in purple writing said Cancer. Wow this is incredible said Stephanie. No what's incredible is you have never met me before now said fighting crab. Well I've just gotten here how could I have met you? Asked Stephanie. Maybe I've been in your dreams like you've been in mine said fighting crab. Hold on just one moment you do know that in order to save our land I must be pure of body, mind, and spirit right said Stephanie panicking. Oh I'm sorry I wanted to see how you would react to me being so ubnoxtouse I wanted to make sure you wouldn't go along the wrong path said fighting crab. Woo you had me there for a minute you know I thought you were trying to rape me said Stephanie. What dose this word rape mean? Asked fighting crab. Oh forcefully have sex said Stephanie. Ah no I couldn't do that not till I get your fathers permission said fighting Crab. Mean wile An was trying to take it all in. Are you alright priestess ? Asked Yin He. Ya trying to take it all in said An. How am I supposed to find five other star worriers? Asked An. Hold on a second at the bottom if you need some Guineans seek star worriers through your mind said Yin He. Oh I get it now I have a special connection to all the star worriers said An. Yin He what are your special powers? Asked An. Well my powers are I can move things with my mind, put up protective barriers, and I can also control people but I've just found out about that power so I'm not vary good yet said Yin He. So telekinesis, protective barriers, and mind control nice said An. Mean wile Stephanie was still in fighting Crabs home. Stephanie after you save our land will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Asked Fighting Crab. Do I have to answer right away? Asked Stephanie. No take all the time you need just give me an answer said Fighting Crab. Stephanie went to her room to be alone she fell asleep and had a premonition of where all the other star worriers were. Stephanie decided to travel wile everyone slept grabbing a horse from the coral and went on her way. An Tried to consintrait on her star worriers. She was unsuccessful in locating the other five worriers. An was so worn out by trying to find them for two strait hours that she fell asleep. As what happened to Stephanie An had a vision of the five star worriers the problem was that all of them lived in different parts of the world. When An woke up she screamed there in her bed was something moving a lizard had crawled into bed with her. Will you stop screeming priestesses I am here to offer my assistance to you said the lizard. How can you talk? Asked An. I am just the minuscule part of the God you must summon. Did you happen to know you have only three months in witch to summon your god? Asked the lizard. Ah said An. Ok the planetary alignment happens once every thousand years the planets must be aligned to summon Chamueleon. So what are we standing around here for? Asked An. There are risks to summoning Chamueleon said the lizard. What are they asked An hesitantly. If you stay in contact with your god to long it may end up esorbing your soul and taking over your body in witch case you will never be able to go back to your world ever again you will have to be sealed away by a shomen said the lizard in addition to that if your body is not pure when you summon the god it will automatically eat you. That's not so bad don't stay in contact too long and no sex until after the summoning said An. You need to make sure you find all the star worriers other wise it will be disastrous you will bring more catastrophic events to this land said the lizard. Yes Master lizard said An laphing. This is no lafing matter if you don't pay attintion then you won't learn from past mistakes said the lizard. You mean there have been other girls that have been sucked up into this book? Asked An. I can't discuss this with you said the lizard just make sure that you don't make any mistakes other wise we will never reach the end. You mean this has happened before? Asked An. Maybe once or twice but I have a good feeling about you said the lizard. You never riley told us your name so what is it? Asked An. You can call me cham said Cham. The next day An, Yin He, and Cham set off to find the remaining star worriers. Both parties have set out on there way to find there remaining star worriers. Stephanie rode about a hundred miles before the family she was staying with notices she is gone. Fighting Crab and seven other Inca worriers travel along the trail she used. Stephanie was exhausted by the night's travels and falls off the horse. The horse was spooked by a sound and almost killed Stephanie but another Indian from the naiboring village took her home with him. Wake up hello said the man. He carried and treated her wounds at his home. Wile this was happening An, Yin He, and there guardian lizard cham went to the city to stock up on supplies'. They didn't have enough money between them so each of them got a job the amazing talking lizard, An took a job dancing and Yin He was cleaning dishes. Then a couple of days latter a dunk guy tried to get down and dirty with An. An Ran to where Yin He was working. Yin He told An to get behind him. Yin He put up a barrier around them and threw the man out the door with his mind. You can't treat customers like that your fired said the owner of the restaurant. I will protect An with my life no matter what the cost said Yin He. WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE yelled the owner of the restaurant not till you pay me what I'm owed said Yin He controlling the owners mind. Fighting Crab tried and failed to find his beloved priestess Stephanie. Several days latter two weeks to be exact had gone by since her accident Stephanie was finely awake. Stephanie found herself in a strange hut she tried to get up but she was still badly hurt in the chest aria. Don't sit up your chest is still to badly hurt I was actually surprised that you lived after getting hit with such force to the chest I did my best to hill you but no idea how to treat your heart once I finely stopped the bleeding it was easier to see what got hit your still pretty weak I would take it easy for three to four months if I were you said the Indian that treated her. I can't afford to take it easy for that long said Stephanie. Ah said Stephanie. Don't move or you will reopen the wounds said the Indian. How long have I been out? Asked Stephanie. Two weeks now said the Indian. No way have I been here for about a month now I need to go said Stephanie trying to pick herself up. Uh said Stephanie fainting again. An mean wile set with her companions to find the other five star worriers. An went to the north were it was frigid cold. Yin He knew they would encounter more than one type of weather condition so he packed close for every type of weather. There was a cave up ahead so they decided to wait out the storm in the cave. The cave looked like it was occupied as a home no one was home at the moment. Looks kind of weird all this stuff in a cave said cham. They got a fire started and also made some food. When a large man covered with a fur coat came in. Oh hello I wasn't expecting any company said the man. Do you happen to have the name of a constellation anywhere on your body? Asked An. No I'm sorry I can't say that I do but there is a man that lives near by that might have it said the man. He lives all the way up the mountain. But you must be careful here because every afternoon a storm kicks up he comes down the mountain to help stranded travelers and that's it he never comes back to see them but it must be real other wise he won't come to help you and care for you said the man in fur. What happens if it's not real? Asked Yin He. You will freeze to death said the man. They ate then fell asleep. An went on her own to brave the storm going up the mountain alone at night. An had packed wile no one was looking She started right at midnight. Two miles of walking in the snow and An collapsed head first in the snow. The man named Yin He woke up and knew what had happened. No An said Yin He. Hey Cham wake up we have to get our things An gone up the mountain but cham was not there he knew what An was up to and climbed into her bag without her knowing it. The guy that they had been talking about had a strange dream it showed him traveling with our group then he saw the girl in the snow. I must save her said the man waking up the man built up a fire so they would come home to a nice warm home. The Man went down the mountain about five miles there she was almost frozen over. He took her up to his house and put her in a nice warm bath to bring up her body heat. About an hour latter there was a knock at the door. Is An here? Asked Yin He collapsing over the threshold. Mean wile Stephanie had woken up again. Would you calm down about finding your worriers if I tell you I am one of witch you seek? Asked the Indian man. Who are you then? Asked Stephanie. My name is Indus I am a healer in my village I sensed that you were close by and needing my help so I came so I came before you were killed by your spooked horse. There is someone that wants to see you I told him to go and wait outside till you woke up he wanted to stay by your side . Fighting Crab said Stephanie. Yes he insisted that I let him sleep with you to help you recover but I knew that wasn't the best idea considering you're our priestess. Once you can manage I will take you to the healing spring. That will be a week at least maybe longer depending on if you listen to me or not. Mean wile An was in critical condition. Yin He finely woke up. How is she? Asked Yin He. We need to get her to the healing spring but it's quite a ways to go said the man right now all we can do is give her our body heat. The two men took off there close and laied right close to her to warm her. A week later An was well enough to make the journey to the healing spring. On the hand Stephanie was having trouble just sitting doing nothing she had sent fighting Crab to a distant land to find the next star worriers was since she couldn't seek him out and he was moving around. Stephanie had to make a promise not to leave Indus's house until she got better. Two weeks had passed soon Stephanie and An were on there way to the same place. Before Stephanie left for the spring something strange happened in town. A picklock wondered into town. The picklock came into the hut Stephanie was staying in. Priestess I have had the hardest time trying to find you said the picklock. How can you talk? Asked Stephanie. I was sent to guide you see I am a minicher version of the god you will be summoning soon said the picklock So what am I supposed to call you? Asked Stephanie. Pavo is my name said pavo I need to tell you not to give up even when it looks hopeless. Mean wile Ten years had gone by in the real world. Both of the boys had grown up had wives and children. The book collected dust up until two young men found it and read it's condense and were pulled in just like the two girls. As the two boys fell there was a burning sensation they realized they had been branded with a name they had no memory of there past lives one name was Ara the other name was Lupus. Lupus name was in green Chinese writing Ara's was in purple Indian language. Both the boys felt they needed to go in the direction of the healing spring. Fighting Crab found them that had been his mission to find the worrier that kept moving around. I finally found you now I can go find my beloved said Fighting Crab. The three star worriers headed towards the healing springs the same way Stephanie's and An's group was heading. No one knew they were being stocked by shadow worriers. The Snake that spooked the horse and the man in the cave were two shadow worriers one to stop pavo and one to stop chamaeleon from being summoned. Scorpius name was in black cheeses writing. Draco's was in indean language. They fallowed the priestesses to steer them off there path. An's group came across a fork in the road they had no idea that scorpius had changed the sign and put up an illation. Finely An started to wake up but An knew it was just an illation so she told them to put her down in front of them. An spread her arms out automatically and a green light surrounded them. The illation was no more. An had used most of her spiret energy on that stunt she passed out the strange mountain man caught her before she hit the ground. We need to keep going other wise we might loose her said the mountain man. Are you a star worrier? Asked Yin He. Yes my name is Tian He my mark is on the back of my ear in green said Tian He. There on the back of his ear like he said in green Chinese . I thought so other wise you wouldn't care so much about An said Yin He. I went up to those mountains to hide my true identity you see I'm not only a star worrier but I am a ruler of a land that was stricken with poverty. My kingdom used to flourish up until the ten years of bad luck. The whether started to change then we had earthquakes destroyed a little bit each day all my people said I brought this bad luck and then someone from the shadows came and everything stopped so they tried killing me in my sleep one night I knew then my life as a ruler was at a end I hiked until I reached those mountains it never used to snow until I got there. I got you must change the weather depending on what mood your in said Yin He. Ya I have noticed ever since I met her in my dream the sun keeps shining said Tian He. You must have the power of permeation also because you said you saw An before in a dream said Yin He. Yes I did I saw this exact moment in my dream said Tian He. Well welcome to the group Tian He said Yin He. May I ask you something? Asked Yin He. You just did but yes what's the question? Asked Yin He. Are you in love with An? Asked Tian He. No she fills more like a little sister said Yin He. Why are you? Asked Yin He. Tian He started to blush. Am I that overuse? Asked Tian He. Well the way you act trying to save her first said Yin He. Oh oops I didn't mean to be so overuse about my feelings for An said Tian He. Just try to act cool around her said Yin He. Ok thanks said Tian He. Mean wile Scorpius tried to confuse Indus. Since Indus had grown up around here he knew the way better than anyone. Soon came night fall Indus decided it would be best to camp in nature's shelter like a cave. Soon after Indus fell asleep Stephanie started to scream. Indus had made sure that no animals had made this there home but when he woke up and grabbed a log from the fire there on Stephanie were Scorpions. How come there were scorpions and why were they only after Stephanie? Unless they were sent by someone thought Indus. Indus concentrated all his energy show me everything he mumbled to himself. There on the sealing was a shadow. Flame ball said Fighting crab coming in with the two new guys. They wounded the enemy and he fled but not before competing there assignment. Stephanie Stephanie please wake up said Fighting Crab shaking her. No don't touch her she's still vary badly hurt from the horse incident said Indus. You will also speed up the poison if we move her. So what can we do ?asked Fighting Crab. Maybe I can help with my pen said Ara. What can you do? Asked Fighting Crab. I saw what those scorpions looked like and my power I can bring my pictures to life said Ara. You need a scorpion to make an antidote don't you? Asked Ara. Yes I think that your idea might just work said Indus. So do it already said fighting Crab. Ara drew a jar first then the scorpion. Ara then trapped it then Indus extracted the poison from it so he could make the antidote. As soon as they got the poison they needed Ara ripped up both pictures the jarred scorpion was no more. Indus went out to find the herbs he needed for the antidote . Every minute counted since it was fast acting poison. Hold on my love said Fighting Crab holding her hand. Ara was out keeping watch. Indus finely returned with all the ingrains. Stephanie was week but she lived. Both parties started out at first light. Both parties made it there about the same time. They couldn't understand each other so they kept there distance from each other. The priestess woke up feeling better than ever. An said Stephanie. Stephanie said An. Both hugging each other. Lupause had been traveling with Stephanie's group up to this point but he went to An's side because he spoke there laugwige. Both priestess explained to there groups that these were friends and they would have to work together with them in order to save the world. So far Stephanie had found Fighting Crab, Indus, and Ara. An has found Yin He, Tien He, and Lupaus. We still need three more apace said Stephanie. Each party went there own ways towards there three worriers that they needed promist to meet back here after getting the rest of there missing star worriers. Stephanie, Fighting Crab, Indus, Ara, and Pavo headed towards the desert region. An, Yin He, Tian He, Lupaus, and Cham went towards the jungle. Before they left the healing springs Stephanie's group filled some containers full of healing water just incase. They traveled about a hundred miles in the desert when they came across a young girl barely alive. They gave her a little of the healing water and she was back to normal. Who are you? Asked the girl. My name is Stephanie and these are three out of six of my star worriers from the left Fighting Crab, Indus, Ara, and finally Pavo. Oh thank goodness I found you said the girl. I have been searching for my priestess every where said the girl lifting up her four arm and showing in purple letters Pegasus. Finley we found you I wondered when we would find you said Pavo. Who's the talking picklock? Asked Pegasus. This is Pavo said Stephanie. I am the God you will be summoning said Pavo so please show me some respect. Mean wile the real world was changing rapidly getting ready for the planet alignment. A librarien came acrossed the bookand thought her little sister would be interested in it so she took it to her sister and they were both sucked up into the book. An wile in the forest finds a town hidden in the trees. Maybe I can find another Star worrier here said An. There in the trees was a blacked haired girl playing a flute. What a butiful sound said Yin He. Oh thank you said the girl my name is Yu Ya. Am I correct in saying you must be the priestess of Chamaeleon? Asked Yu Ya. Yes I am said An. Your one of my star worriers? Asked An. Yes my name means the chariot of the skis. Mean wile the two sisters split up one going towards An and the other going towards Stephanie. Stephanie headed towards the sea on the other side of the desert and the grass lands. On there way there they were attacked by five shadow worriers. Stephanie used her spherical light to drive them away but using everything in her power she passed out. An's group kept traveling till they saw a sign causing everyone alarm. I have a week to find two worriers said An. An concentrated hard on her reaming worriers. An saw herself summoning Chamaeleon. After that vision another came to her she saw a poor girl in the grass lands. Then In this forest right behind her. You're the fifth? Asked An. Yes said the woman that was hiding in the woods behind them. They had no idea that it was an enemy in discuses. What is your name? asked An. Nicalang the tattoo on her body looked kind of weird but it was still there Ok one more to go lets head towards the grass land there we will find the last one said An. Nicalang smiled not because of the summoning but because they were completely unaware that she was the enemy. Stephanie regained consciousness pretty soon they were on there way to the sea. Iquaris was in the water enjoying her when Stephanie came in without her close on. Wile the guys set up the camp two or three miles over. Iquaris popped out and Stephanie started to scream. Fighting Crab and Indus came running then Stephanie knocked them both a good one. Stephanie got dressed wile they regained there focus. Iquaris popped out of the water again she climbed ashore with her undergarments on. You were screeming about a girl? Asked Fighting Crab. I thought she was the enemy going to drag me down at any moment said Stephanie. My name is Iquaris I was just wanting to take a dip then dry off. Are you the fifth star worrier? Asked Stephanie. Yes I am a star worrier said Iquaris. Mean wile An was in the grass lands she saw in her vision but unaware to her the shadow worrier that was among them had planted that false location in her mind so it would be longer before they found the last star worrier. When she couldn't locate the worrier she concentrated her spiret energy to try to call her telepathically. An got in contact with her but was not strong enough to hold the connection she passed out from exaction. Wile An is passed out Stephanie travels through mountain terrain. Stephanie stumbles across a little village so she decides this would be the best place to sleep considering it was surrounded by mountains. Although it was peaceful all the woman seemed to be in bad spirits. Stephanie asked why the woman told her all the men in the village where bewitched by a lovely girl that just moved into the village. Stephanie went to see the girl. What is your name girl? Asked Stephanie. My name is Vergo said Vergo. Why have you bewitched all the men? Asked Stephanie. If a man and woman are distend to be together they will meet and fall in love said Stephanie. Vergo set all the men free of her spell. This is my only special talent I have why not use it said Vergo. I am sure that you have more than one special talent and by the way do you happen to have a name tattooed in purple on your body somewhere? Asked Stephanie. Yes I do why is it important to you ?Asked Vergo. Yes it means you're my last star worrier said Stephanie. An began to wake up when she noticed not five but six star worriers. How? Asked An. The last of us felt you calling and came to you knowing that you wouldn't reached her in time. Cham needs to speak with you said Lupause. They exited the room except Cham. The worriers have been gathered now you must go meet your friend Stephanie only the love for each other and your world will be satisfactory enough to call forth the Gods pavo and Chamaeneon Stephanie was being told the exact same thing so with both of there spiret energy concentrated on calling there friend it was enough to talk to each other where they were. Both parties only had three days to make it to the healing spring. During witch all the shadow worriers were being destroyed except the two decoy star worriers witch were Nicelang and Vergo. Each party got there fast enough they had a day where the priestesses would prepair themselves. Yin He came to An wile she was cleansing her body. An I tried to hold my feelings for you but it was no use I love you please don't leave me said Yin He. An was shocked to here this because Tien He had done the same thing except one hour earlier. I am sorry but someone already asked for my hand and I said yes said An. Yin He had lost his chance so he held no grudge against the fellow star worrier or the priestess. A similar thing happened to Stephanie. Fighting Crab had proposed to her first but she did not love him. Indus was the one she chose. After the day of preparations the planets were fully aliened. The way they had to summon was all twelve worriers were surround the two priestesses in a circular pattern. The two priestesses put there palms together and started chanting. Come to us who call you here Pavo and Chamaeneon gods of Jungle and forest beings. Green and purple lights shown from the two priestesses and then an earthquake occurs. The two girls were spit right out of the book but the world they went to was not the world they remember everything was burnt and blackish they had no memory of what happened in the book. The book lay there in front of them when they went to pick up the book several purple, green, and black lights came out. There was still people living here but everything seemed to be in a wreck no matter where they went. They were both alone for some reason the book doped them in there own contrary again and the book was not whole any more both Stephanie and An had half of the book. If either of the girls tried to pick up the book they would get burnt harder and harder each time. There hearts felt as if a peace of them were torn away.

1


End file.
